Rurouni Soujiro:Bishounen Swordsman Romantic Story
by SweetSakuraDreams
Summary: It's Soujiro, Rurouni style! A hilarious fic as we find out Soujiro is going down a VERY familiar path of a well known rurouni. But remember--This is Rurouni Soujiro!


Okay! This is almost like Rurouni Kenshin except with Soujiro! If there's already a fic like mine out there, please let me know. If you like Soujiro, comedy, action, adventure, romance, this fic is for you! I hope to get reviews! I hope it's not TOO stupid…Oh and until the next chapter, we don't know that Soujiro is Soujiro, so, we'll just call him Rurouni in the first chapter, okay? Okay!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rurouni Soujiro: Bishounen Swordsmen Romantic Story.  
  
150 years ago, at beginning of the Kyoto Arc, there arose a warrior called Soujiro No Tenken. Felling men with his blood-stained blade he made his way to slash through the Kyoto Arc. Then he vanished and with the flow of years, became a legend. 10 years later, in Tokyo, our tale begins!!  
  
Act 1 (pt1): Soujiro - - Soujiro no Tenken  
  
"Soujiro no Tenken!" A girl yelled out. A bishounen turned.   
  
"I've found you." She said. "For two months you have murdered at will! It's over!"   
  
"Smiley?" He faulted.  
  
"Don't be stupid! Who else would defy the law and carry a sword in this night?!" She yelled as she ran at him and swung a wooden sword. He jumped back, landed perfectly and snacked on a rice ball.  
  
"Y-You're Soujiro No Tenken?"   
  
"No." He chuckled. "I'm a Rurouni. A swordsman traveling with no destination. After just arriving, how can a murder be my fault?" The girl glared fiercely.   
  
"Th-Then how do you explain that sword you're carrying?! Its against the law!!"  
  
"Do you have a stuttering problem?" the Rurouni blinked.  
  
"SHUT UP!" She screamed. The Rurouni was now deaf. He rubbed his ears as he handed the girl the sword. She unsheathed it.  
  
"A wakazashi."   
  
"Yep. It's pointy. So be careful. Besides, how many could kill with this?" He asked innocently.  
  
"A lot."   
  
"You've got a point there!" (notice the pun?)   
  
"That's so lame!!" The girl shouted and threw the sword back at him. "You really are a Rurouni. Killers don't make bad jokes like that." Then, a police whistle sounded. She bolted off at the sound of it.  
  
"I have to go!" She shouted and was gone. The Rurouni smiled.  
  
"Interesting… very interesting…"  
  
SLASH! Blood sprayed all over as a man was slain. Then another and another.  
  
"STUPID! STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID!" A gigantic man yelled as he slashed through men by the dozens. " I hate you! Stupid, stupid!"   
  
"So strong!" A policeman yelled.  
  
"Soujiro no Tenken! This ends here!" the girl from before jumped up and swung her wooden blade at the killer. She landed only to discover she had received a blow to the arm. She was soon caught up against the wall as the killer approached. He brought down his blade. Just then, the really cute Rurouni zipped by and whisked the girl off her feet and sped away.  
  
"That's not very safe." The Rurouni said.  
  
"Rurouni Bishounen!" The girl said. Just then they turned to watch the killer run away into the night.  
  
"I am Seta Soujiro! Master of the Sora-Kasshin-Ryuu! People call me Soujiro no Tenken!"   
  
" I am not ugly." the Rurouni mumbled as he watch him escape.  
  
"No! He's getting away!" The girl cried out and started to run after him. The Rurouni grabbed her by the pigtail. "You stop."   
  
"Running while hurt can hurt you even more! Now that he mentioned the sword-ryuu, you don't have run afte--" The Rurouni began.  
  
"Sora-Kasshin-Ryuu is MY style! He murders in our name! I'm going to--" She was once again stopped via Rurouni and ponytail.  
  
"You won't catch him anyway. Lets leave before the police arrive." He picked the girl up and ran off.  
  
At the Sora-Kasshin-Ryuu Kenjutsu Dojo:  
  
"Sora Kasshin-Ryuu. Sora Sakura--Instructor. Smiley?" the Rurouni read off the dojo wall.  
  
"We were a small dojo, but we had 10 good students that worked very hard. Then two months ago, that murderer appeared and now its like this." Sora Sakura explained.  
  
"Smiley?"   
  
"One by one, the student left fearing that name-- Soujiro no Tenken. The townspeople stay away as well."   
  
"Even now, 10 years after the Kyoto arc, the name Soujiro no Tenken causes fan girls to scream."  
  
"What?"   
  
"I mean-- strikes fear in hearts of everyone." The Rurouni corrected himself.  
  
"I don't know if he really is Soujiro no Tenken, or why he uses the Sora-ryuu. But I must stop him soon." The girl said. She was being cared for by an old man tending her wounds.  
  
"True. But going out at night is quite dangerous. He's far stronger than you, Sakura-San."  
  
"What!" She growled.  
  
"A swordsman must be honest about his strength as well as the opponents. Is the prestige of your school really worth your life?"   
  
"Sora-ryuu…was developed by father, who survived the Jinchuu arc. He rejected the style, earth sword. So he developed a sword style called "sora-ryuu" or the air technique. Did you see the way that man used my father's technique to swipe away at the ground?"   
  
"Where is your father now?"  
  
"…."Sakura didn't reply.  
  
"I see." the Rurouni lowered his head.  
  
"But a nothing Rurouni with bad jokes could never understand anything like this!"  
  
"Ouch." the Rurouni winced. "But your arm is hurt, so rest for tonight. If you really believe in your style keep yourself alive. Excuse me." He said before he left the dojo.  
  
Sakura sat alone, with the man tending to her arm.  
  
"there. All fixed." The man said.  
  
"Thank you, Baka."   
  
"Sakura-San. Don't trust that Rurouni. He's just a hobo."  
  
"Yeah.. I know…but he was a bishounen!"  
  
----------------------  
  
End of ch.1 pt.1 Enjoy it? Did you think it was stupid? No flames, please! But please tell me if I should continue on this or not. Love and peace towards Soujiro!   
  
-Sakura (not the story one)  
  
^_^ Smiley? 


End file.
